Engraved
by Emmett'sBear
Summary: I wasn't normal, I wasn't real and I wasn't alone. I'm the Dark Daughter, born to unknown witches. I'm destined to conquer. And my mate…he doesn't believe me. This is the start to a scary end. ExB
1. Port Angeles

**Summary: Bella just moved to Forks with her mother to live with her grandmother. She will meet everyone later in the story. She doesn't know she is a witch yet. She is not Renee's biological daughter. Renee adopted her, the answers will be revealed later on in the story. PM any questions.**

* * *

Once I also believed that my handsome prince will come in a tall black horse and swipe me off my feet. I would become his princess and we would live in a faraway kingdom. Then we would have beautiful children, with his eyes and my hair and my nose and his ears and everything would be perfect.

But that's not how I feel anymore. I gave up on the whole idea of love and princes.

Princesses don't exist, and those faraway kingdoms cost too much money.

I just gave up.

Now I'm living with my grandmother and mother in Forks, Washington.

Of course, she's not my biological mother. We have too many differences, too many unlikely moments. When my mother was visiting Grandma, she found me by a car crash and took me in. Since then Renee has been everything like a mother…for the most part.

Mother and I had moved here only two weeks ago. She and her boyfriend apparently had a 'horrible' break up. Grandma asked what happened and this is how I answered her,

"He told her she was so childish. She threw a tantrum. I watched. When she started crying I went up to him and punched him square in the nose. Mom cussed him out when he cussed at me. Then she said 'what a waste of time' and started crying."

Grandma just rolled her eyes and watched her daughter with her old eyes.

"She needs a man, not a boy." Grandma told me afterwards.

"What's the point of dating anyways?" I said shrugging my shoulders. Grandma looked at me and smiled.

"I see my granddaughter is a rebel and stubborn as ever." She commented then added, "But when fate and destiny meet, no one can change their hearts, not even your hardhead" She winked at me and left me at my thoughts.

Grandma had a way of telling tales, and binding stories. She was a miracle worker for mom.

"Bella hun, how are your online classes going?" Mom asked sitting down next to me. I was currently sitting in my room on my bed, thoughtfully writing a paper for my literature class.

"Great mom, just fantastic." I told her and her being her, took that as serious comment.

"Well that's good. Listen Bella, I wanted to tell you thank you." I looked up at her and straighten up to meet eyes with her.

"Thank you for what?" I asked her.

"For leaving everything you owned in New York and coming up here with me." She said and I smiled at her giving her a hug.

"I owe you mom. And plus I haven't seen grandma in a long time." I gave her a warm smile.

"I may not take care of you often Bella, but I know this was difficult for you." Mom said and I could see tears in her eyes. And I fucking knew, just knew this was about a guy.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?" She asked playing innocent.

"Who did you meet mom?" I asked her hugging her sides. She smiled at me and her whole face glowed life and love.

"His name is Charlie. He is the chief of police here in Forks, and Bella he is too beautiful. He is just so perfect and funny. I swear it's meant to be. This was what fate wanted all along." She gave this tiring speech to be twenty eight times before and this was not a different surprise to me.

"I know I've said all this before Bella but I just know he is the ONE!" She squealed and I laughed.

"Alright mom, let me finish my paper." I said ignoring her joyous face, which was going to have tears all over in few weeks.

I know I should be happy for her and wish all the best things in the world for her but I just couldn't help but feel like this was going to be just like all those other times.

"Fine, don't believe me then." Renee said sticking her tongue out like a weirdo and walked out of my room. I shook my head and finished working on my paper.

The night was beautiful; I couldn't turn in just yet.

I changed into my favorite jeans, some knee length boots and a v-neck sweater over a white shirt. I slipped into my coat and grabbed my keys and walked out of the house. It was around eight and the rain was hammering softly. I drove slowly, at first, then fast then faster and fastest. This was a thrill for me. My truck started to disobey me when it hit 129 MPH and my mood soaked.

I needed a new car. I slowed down once I took the Port Angeles exit. I parked the car near a restaurant and got out. I just needed a long walk. To clear my head and all. I walked along the sidewalks enjoying the Christmas décor everywhere. It was beautiful. The lights and the shine gave this town a beautiful look. The snow cover gave a more of a magical blanket.

I started to walk on the street. Trying to calm down from everything going on around.

I felt something scrunch beneath my feet that was not snow and looked down to see something shiny. It was an antique cuff. It had teal blue square stone in the middle and two to each side. Silver dragon heads decorated the cuff, giving it Elegance and beauty.

I looked around if someone was looking for it and saw no one searched the ground. Not many people were here anyways.

The metal cuff tingled in my hand; the seemed as if it were glowing. Then some kind of burning sensation passed between the metal and I fingers and I dropped it almost instantly. I looked at my fingers to see if I were hurt and noticed nothing. (Cuff on profile)

I picked up the cuff again with caution. This time nothing of the burning or the shine happened. I didn't know what to do with it. I looked at the store near me and put it in its window sill.

"Someone will come looking for it" It seemed priceless to me. I'm sure it was important to someone.

I walked back to my car, freaked out about the cuff incident and drove home silently. The soft Debussy music floated in the car and that enough to give me back my confidence.

Grandma and Mom were sleeping around ten when I got back. I went to bed after washing my face. Sleep came restlessly. Dreams came fast and the good ones left soon as they came. The bad ones, like the one about that cuff stayed. I was still in the same street were I found the cuff, but this time no one was around.

The lights were out and the darkness was barely breathable.

"_The dark daughter_…" I heard a faint whisper. I looked around in the darkness, squinting my eyes to see well. I felt a strange chill pass through me and something warm touch my wrist. I looked down to see the cuff fitted to my wrist. The same silver cuff with the beautiful designs that had burned my skin, it looked brighter now though.

I tried to take it off, but it was as if the cuff was glued to my skin, tight and unbreakable.

"_The dark daughter…_" The faint whisper came back, this time the chill that ran through me was stronger.

"Who are you?" I asked looking around. My voice shook, but that was unimportant at this moment.

"_Full of life and joy…"_

_"Thus cradling the cold…"_

_"Her arms pale, her eyes light…"_

_"Her voice a bell, her stories a tale…"_

_"She plays with the night…"_

_"Smiling at the darkness…"_

_"The dark daughter…"_

_"The greatest of all good…"_

The voice hummed like a song, chanting the same thing over and over again. The cuff burned bright and she hesitated before screaming.

No one heard her, but the voice calmed.

"Where am I?" I yelled. I looked at the cuff, glowing with pride and shining with life.

_"The dark daughter…"_

_"Spirited with time…"_

Then everything turned red, and my whole body burned. I screamed, I ran, I shook but at the end I fell in a dark trench.

* * *

**Tell me what you think... opinions, idea, love, comments. constructive criticism...Thanks for reading this so far. **


	2. Sue's Party

Previously on Engraved:

"_The dark daughter…"_

"_Spirited with time…"_

_Then everything turned red, and my whole body burned. I screamed, I ran, I shook but at the end I fell in a dark trench. _

I woke up with a gasp. Sweat drops gathered at my forehead and neck. My body was burning, maybe I caught a cold. My right hand burned more, right around my wrist and I pulled it up to my eyes.

No cuff.

I sighed.

Maybe I'm unwell. The dream felt so real and so dramatic. Like I have heard those words before, I like I have known exactly the meaning of those words long time ago.

Why me? Ugh, shit. It was eight o'clock in the morning. I took a shower and dressed in some jeans, black boots with heels, a grey and black plaid shirt. She did her hair in loose curls and got ready.

Grandma had made her special pancakes with chocolate chip and cinnamon. She devoured them thanked her grandma before leaving.

Grandma had given her a long list for grocery shopping. Then Renee had asked her pick up her birth control pills.

I decided to due the grocery shopping first.

I entered the store and the stench of rotten vegetables and old stuff hit my nose. I hated it.

_Potatoes (2 sacks)_

_Garlic_

_Loaf of bread_

_Vinegar _

_Mi-_

Oomph!

"Sorry!" A lady said rushing to pick up the stuff that was in her hand.

"No, it's my fault. I should have been looking where I was headed." I said helping her pick up some of her stuff.

"Ah, thank you deary. I really do need t get this stuff home before my husband comes back and asks where lunch is." She said laughing.

"Oh, sorry for colliding into you like that." I said scowling at the list in my hand.

"You don't look to be from around here deary, are you visiting." She asked. She was very pale and probably in her early thirties. She had no wrinkles, or worry lines, or a dark spot or anything. Her skin was flawless.

"Yea there is a fine line between visiting and staying." If mom falls for an idiot again.

"Either way my name is Esme Cullen." She gave my hand a shake and I smiled at her easy going nature.

"Pleased to meet you Esme, my name's Isabella. But call me Bella."

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you." I smiled at her. She was nice, and I liked that. She had that mother-ly vibe that Renee lacked.

"Esme if you don't mind, can you tell me where I can find…_Miracle seasoning_." I read right of the list.

"I don't use that type of seasoning but…check the third row, that's where all the seasoning products are." Thanks goodness she knew.

"Well I'll see you around then. Grandma will kill me if I don't get home soon." I smiled at her and left after she said,

"It was very nice meeting you Isa…Bella."

"Same here Esme." Indeed it was heartwarming.

Picking up mom's birth pill control was a total different matter. The drugstore was full of people. I mean four loud ass people with no business in my business but still that was a lot.

After getting the prescription I hit the road. When I got back home, Renee was waiting for me with a big Cheshire grin on her face. And that was a scary thing.

I handed Grandma her ingredient and she gave me a small smile when Renee approached me.

"Guess what Bella!" I _think_ that was a question, but her yelling my name decreased my brain function.

"What?" I whined.

"We are going to a party!" Oh no.

"No!" I said and helped grandma unload the bags.

"Come on, live a little child." Renee said.

"I don't like parties though."

"But you're going to like this one. And you can wear whatever you want. It's a casual gathering of Forks."

"And who, in the name of Zeus, invited you?" I asked opening a can of Coke.

"Charlie."

"Of course he did. Charlie is a good man." Grandma looked at me pointedly and I knew what I had to do. I had to go to the party, meet this _man_ and tell him to back the fuck off. Too easy, I can so do this.

"Guess what? He is going to be my date!" She continued on and Grandma and I ignored her.

"So where is this party?" I asked her as she threw dresses out of her wardrobe.

"I don't know, but Charlie is picking us up." She said excitingly.

When the time came we both got ready. I wore some skinny jeans, my dressy black boots a black tank top and on top of that a grey cardigan that hugged my curves. (Pic On profile)

Mom wore a dark purple dress that seemed to fit her perfectly. When Charlie came I looked at his car, a police cruiser and gave my mom a look. I grabbed my keys from the kitchen counter.

"Bella come on, it won't be that bad." She whispered harshly as we walked down to the steps.

I looked as Charlie came out of his car. He looked okay, if Renee liked the moustache type.

He came over and kissed Renee on the cheek. Renee introduced us.

"Charlie this is my lovely daughter, Bella." Charlie forwarded his hand, and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you" I shook his hand, and shocked him when I squeezed his hand a little tight.

"Lead the way, I'll follow." I said after a quiet awkward moment.

"Alrighty then, Renee…" He opened the door so Renee could get in the passenger seat. He looked back at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. He gulped and ran to his driver's seat. I followed him, and he insisted on testing my patience, with driving slow as a snail.

I swear Renee had something to do with it. Once we got out of the car, he had already lost major cool points. We had stopped in front of a beach house. It was beautiful.

Charlie walked in the front with wine in his hand, Renee next to him and me in the back. Charlie knocked the quietly, and the door opened to reveal a short girl. She wore a cute pink dress, which seemed to be made for her. Her short hair bounced as she hugged Charlie and greeted Renee.

"This is Renee's daughter Bella." Charlie introduced me. I smiled at the girl and she looked at me for a strange second then nodded her head in greeting. She invited us in and I looked around the house. It was pretty, and with a perfect view of the ocean.

The waves seemed to crash with such a power, it was hypnotizing.

"Bella would you like something to drink?" I was brought out by my reverie as Alice held up a glass of coke. I took it from her.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked following my gaze back to the waves.

"It's…"

"Magical." Alice responded and I nodded.

"Yea, Sue has a pretty good taste in houses." She pointed to a small Native American woman dressed in all white. She waved at me once she caught sight of me and walked towards us.

"Bella! Renee already talked so much about you." I chanced a glance at Renee and she winked at me then went back to flirting with Charlie. Meany

"It's nice to meet you Sue."

"My son's are going to put music on in seconds, just find me if you need anything. Or ask Alice she's no stranger. And if your mother hits it off with Charlie, you might need to know me more often. I'm Charlie's sister." She kept talking and talking. She reminded me of Renee, and I smiled at that. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad.

"So you're in high school Bella?" Alice asked.

"Last year" I said with a grin.

"Lucky. I still have a year after this."

"How old are you Alice?"

"17. You?"

"17"

"Wow, and you're a senior. Forks high is going to have a shock seeing a new student in a long time." She laughed to herself. I looked at her confused.

"We don't really have new students. Gossip starting in August will be all about you." She murmured.

"In that case, I'll make sure we move away from this place before that happens." I said almost to myself.

"I don't know. Your mom seems pretty crazy about Charlie." Speaking of Charlie…

"Tell me about him." I asked her. She smiled taking a sip of her coke.

"He's simple. No sense of 21st century what so ever. He loves beer and tv. Never married. He seems like he cares for your mother. He's very dedicated and respectable." She complimented him a lot. Beer and tv bothered me though.

I thought about this for minute…would he be really bad. Should I tell him off, to stay away from mom and take away whatever happiness my mom has left?

Alice tucked in a loose strand of hair behind her ear, revealing an Aztec designed silver cuff on her left hand.

"Nice cuff…looks priceless." I told her. She smiled and brought her cuff to her eye level and examined it.

"Thanks. It's very important to me. It's a family tradition, so to speak."

"How?"

"My mother has one…where is she?" She looked around quickly, and smiled once her eyes landed on someone. I followed her gaze and smiled when I saw Esme.

"It's Esme right?" I asked Alice. She looked shocked for a minute then recovered.

"Yea how'd you know?"

"We met at the grocery store earlier." I told her. Alice waved Esme over and I couldn't help but let my eyes travel to the cuff on her left hand. Esme's cuff was sterling silver, with beautiful designs drawings. (On profile)

"Bella, was it?" I nodded and she smiled. "I see you met my daughter Alice. I hope she was no bother."

I shook my head, "Not at all. She's a good company to have at a strange place."

"Well, don't consider us strangers, we are more like neighbors." Esme grinned. I nodded, chuckling.

"I suppose so."

The front door opened, letting the night breeze in sending a chill down my back.

"Rosalie!" Alice sprinted towards a blonde girl and wrapped her arms around her. The blonde laughed and the man next to her, a very big man, laughed as well.

"Sup, pixie." He greeted her. Alice dragged both of them towards us, and once again my eyes traveled to her left hand. She wore a cuff as well. Family tradition indeed. Looking at all their cuff's reminded me of the one I saw in Port Angeles. But that one had gems, it wasn't like theirs.

"Rosalie this is Bella, she moved here with her mother. She's Ms. Dwyer's granddaughter." Alice introduced us and we both smiled mutually at each other.

"Where did you move from?"

"New York"

"From a big city to a small town. That's a big change." The man next to her said.

"I'm Emmett by the way; I'm pleased to meet you."

"Emmett where is Edward?" Esme asked coming from behind him.

"He just dropped us off and left. Something about going to Port Angeles. He looked really deep in thought." Rosalie answered.

"And Jasper?" Alice asked.

"He's going to be here in few seconds." Emmett answered. I looked confused as ever with their family conversation.

"Oh Bella, I can't wait for you to meet Jasper. He's my boyfriend. And Edward is my brother." Alice said filling in the blanks. I nodded in understanding.

"So how are enjoying the beauty of forks so far?" Rosalie asked. We were all sitting down now, on the couch. Few new people had joined us. There was Jessica; she seemed to just ignore me. Then there was Tanya, a royal bitch in a little black dress.

Mike, the desperate white boy, who was in love with Jessica. But she looked like she had no idea. And then there was the sweet Angela. The only new addition I favored. But Rosalie had no problem with Tanya or Jessica. Alice talked only to Angela, just like me. Emmett was in the kitchen getting us all drinks.

Jasper had arrived, he was nice, I suppose. He had dirty blonde hair that hung loosely in front of his eyes. He looked nice that way. He was completely smitten with Alice. She kept giving him goo-goo eyes and they kept kissing each other. No one seemed to find that odd, not even the parents who were all huddled together in front of the TV.

"I love nature; the green has a surplus beauty. It's refreshing from the city-life." She smiled.

"I bet. I remember the time I went on a field trip to California, there wasn't much green scenery."

"Have you never been out of this small town?" I asked her.

Jasper answered, "We like it here, this is our birthplace, and we learned to appreciate the beauty."

"I don't know who wouldn't." Seemed like a perfect secret place for me. It was tiny, and had a home-y feeling to it. The feeling of belonging settled in me and I liked it.

"Pizza!" Emmett yelled as the door bell rang. Everyone laughed. Emmett placed all the boxes of pizza on the dinner table and one by one everyone stood up to go get it.

"Well?" Renee asked settling next to me.

"Well what?" I asked her.

"Well what do you think? Think you can settle down here for few years?" She asked.

"I can always try, mom." I smiled. She grinned. For her this was the beginning, and for me this was fate.

Something is going on in this town, and the answers are the Cuffs. Tanya even had one. Jessica didn't, and something tells me she will get one and soon.

What is going on around here? I had checked Sue's hand, she had one as well. This scared me. Something wasn't right. But for the sake of my sanity I will try to ignore it. 


	3. Witches

_Previously on Engraved: _

_Something is going on in this town, and the answers are the Cuffs. Tanya even had one. Jessica didn't, and something tells me she will get one and soon. _

_What is going on around here? I had checked Sue's hand, she had one as well. This scared me. Something wasn't right. But for the sake of my sanity I will try to ignore it._

* * *

The party was great, when we finally got back home, I told mom I was just going for a little ride.

"Be back by twelve." She hollered from her room, and I had agreed. I didn't know why I was going where I was going, but it felt like it was important to go.

I didn't rush this time, I drove at my own speed. My eyes strictly focused. My hands clenched around the steering wheel, and my heart was drumming rapidly in my chest. My stomach clenched, at the very thought of the Cuff that I had left on the window sill at Port Angeles. I parked my car the same spot I had parked before.

I took the same route, when I finally came to the window that I remembered so clearly, I checked the sill but nothing was there.

I almost thought I had dreamed everything up, but my left wrist started to burn. I lifted my hand up, but my wrist looked normal. The burn was increasing on the inside, and I started to freak.

What is going on?

I looked around frantically, looking for the Cuff, I checked the streets, and for some odd reason I ran.

Call me weird, call me stupid, but yes I ran into the dark.

I collided with a tall guy, and fell backwards.

"Can you watch where you're going?" He said through his teeth. I looked up and glared at the stranger. His eyes were shooting daggers at me.

"Sorry for not noticing you, jerk." I stood up and fixed my shirt. I quickly looked around, but everything was blurry now. I ran back to my car and sat down starting the car.

I sped back home, I didn't know why, but I did. Once I got in the driveway, I ran into my room, then into the bathroom.

It was almost eleven o'clock, and Renee and grandma were fast asleep.

I looked at my self in the mirror, I looked like hell.

Literally, I felt like I had been in a car accident, and I had no way of surviving. I wanted to tell someone all this, but no one I could trust came in my head.

Grandma…No, she'll tell Renee.

Renee was out the picture. No way could she keep her mouth closed.

My friends in New York….

No. They were not to be trusted; they would label me a freak.

So I decided to keep it inside of me.

I took a cold shower, and changed into my PJ's.

Around two in the morning the pain slowly subsided, my eyes closed softy.

"_The Dark Daughter" _The voice whispered. What was with that? Who was the dark daughter? The dream was dark and dull.

There were no colors, the voice was coming from the darkness, and that scared me.

I sat down in the darkness, I was tired. I didn't know what I was waiting for, or whom I was waiting for. I saw a light coming from the north direction…or that is what I thought it was.

I stood up and walked towards the light. Once I got there, the light almost blinded me. I looked around quickly, and walked into the light even faster. Soon there was only minimum light. It looked like I was in some kind of a meadow.

"Bella." I quickly turned around when I heard my name to see two figures. They became clearer as I blinked rapidly.

There was a woman, and man. The woman was slightly shorter then the man. She had long brown hair, she looked familiar. Her eyes were like warm honey and everything beautiful. The man looked to be a military man, with precise stance, and stern look. His face looked as if set in stone.

Before she could tell me who she was, the darkness changed into a road. A car approached, the road, slowly. Then out of nowhere the car was thrown off course. A black shadow came into view.

"Those things are called the Shadows." The woman spoke up. A man, resembling the one standing next to me watching the scene unfold, got out of the car.

His face was mingled with shock, and anger. He quickly whispered few words and a woman got out the car with a little girl in her hand. The girl looked to be about two year old. The girl was fast asleep, and she yawned and snuggled into the woman's neck further.

The man fought with the shadow. Fist to fist, face to face, and power to power. The shadow used some kind of black magic, that paralyzed him for few seconds, and then the woman took over.

The woman brought her hand up and a gust of wind strong enough to break a tree hit the shadow.

The Shadow flew backwards. His black shape loosing the humane outline, it disappeared. I looked around; the shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"Carmen, take Bella and drive back to the Cullen's." The man yelled. Carmen looked at the man if she was going to refuse, but before she could, they were under attack.

Shadows attacked from both left and right. Then finally Bella saw human forms. She had never seen anyone like him. He had blonde hair and dark eyes.

Looking at him sent chills down her spine. He had this evil gleam in his eyes.

"Eleazar, old friend, did you meet my old friends?" He said smiling, at my father. This was my family, was seeing under attack. This was my own parents I was seeing fighting. This was the scene before Renee found me.

"Your right Bella, this is how our death came to be." Carmen said coming to face me. I looked at her, my real mother.

She looked so much like me. Tears cascaded down my cheeks, as I hugged her.

"Mom" Sobbed. The scenery of the fight changed to a scenery of a beautiful meadow.

"You've grown so big, Isa." Eleazar spoke up for the first time. I let go of Carmen and hugged him.

"Daddy" I said over and over again, my parents. They had found me.

"We want you to listen to us Bella; this is a matter of life and death." Eleazar spoke up after a little moment.

"What is it dad?" I asked him. The word felt foreign on my tongue, but the good kind of foreign.

"The Shadows are multiplying by numbers, James and his Mate Victoria are creating them by thousands. If they conquer this clan, just like how they have claimed our home in Canada, there won't be hope for humanity left." Carmen spoke up.

"Our home in Canada?"  
"Yes, you were born inn Canada, we had came to Forks, Washington to warn the Olympian Clan."

"Who is in the Olympian Clan."

"Mostly almost everyone in this town, not your grandmother, or Renee though, their ancestors were just settlers here. There are the Cullen's, who are the ancient leaders since our first ancestors." Eleazar talked.

"The Cullen's" I repeated.

"Wait!" I said before they could continue.

"_What am I_? What do I have to do with the shadows?" I asked them. They both looked at each other, and Carmen put her hands around me.

"You are our daughter. We are witches, Isa." Eleazar said softly. Witches? Now I know why they call me a freak. This is really weird, and stupid.

"I can't be a witch."

"Explain, how your eyes glow in the dark sometimes." Carmen said raising a perfect eyebrow.

"That's because I have iris problems." I said stupidly. She rolled her eyes, just like how I do it.

"You need to find your mate, he'll explain this better then us." Eleazar said.

"Whoa! Did you just say mate?" Carmen sighed as I asked that question.

"We wished someone would have guarded you, but it was a normal human." Eleazar murmured. Carmen shot him a look.

"Bella, look at this." Mom lifted her left hand up. She revealed a beautiful antique cuff. The Cuff spiraled around her wrist in a beautiful a old English design.

"I've been engraved." She murmured, staring at Eleazar.

"And that means…" I asked her.

"It means, I have found my mate. The Cuff you left yesterday at Port Angeles, indicates your mate. Usually witched have the knowledge to pick up the Cuff and find their mates with it. It glows in the hand on her mate." Carmen explained.

"So you're saying, that Cuff that I found meant, my mate was somewhere nearby?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Right. Now it's your job to find the Cuff. But after you do that, the Shadows will recognize you as a adult witch."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, they can sense you now, they can track you down and attack you. They will kill you if you give them a chance." Eleazar spoke up, his voice loud and quick. He then looked around quickly, and then at Carmen.

Carmen quickly said, "Bella we don't have much time left, find your mate, and he will answer your questions." They both stood together, and Carmen's Cuff glowed.

"We love you Bella."

"Take care Isa."

"MOM, DAD WAIT!" Before my words were out they had disappeared, and I was in my bad with open eyes, and my hand reaching out to the darkness of my room. I quickly got out my bad and looked out the window. The sun was just coming up. I took a quick shower and left to go downstairs.

"Yeah, I heard them too." Grandma whispered.

"What do you think she was dreaming about?" Renee asked in a hush voice.

"From the scream, her parent's probably." Grandma murmured.

"You think she remembers them?" Renee asked.

"Only time can answer." Grandma said back politely. I decided to let them know, I was downstairs. I quickly shuffled my feet hard on the ground so they know I was down. I turned in the kitchen and smiled at both Grandma and Renee.

"Morning" Renee said happily.

"Morning." I repeated and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Any plans for today?" Grandma asked. I thought about this. What will I do today? Should I try to find my Cuff? Or try to find more about my parents?

"I have no idea." I told grandma honestly.

She nodded and put some waffles on my plate. Renee left saying she had to go find a job, and I nodded acknowledging her.

"Well why don't you come with me to the town, and help me find a gift for Renee." Renee's birthday was two weeks away, and grandma never procrastinates.

"Alright."

"Go dress up in something, I'll clean up down here then we'll go." Grandma shooed me off upstairs.

"And wear something bright, not like that gothic things you always wear." She yelled from the kitchen and I rolled my eyes. I do not wear gothic things! I was tired of explaining the same thing to Renee as well.

I wore a blue shirt dress, my crème colored pumps, a ring just for the hell of it and did my hair in small curls at the end. Once I was down I went down stairs to see grandma counting money. (www(dot)polyvore(dot)com(/)cgi(/)set(?)id(=)28633610) **(Also link on profile)**

"Bella how much do you think it'll be?" She asked. I smiled at her and grabbed the money out of her hands and stuffed it back in her purse.

"Let's go." I said, putting my arm around her shoulder and dragging her out.

"Bella, what about the money?" She asked.

"Let me handle all that, you just sit and enjoy the ride."

Grandma smiled at me and nodded agreeing with me.

* * *

**Everyone else will be in the Next chapter. I just wanted the basics out of the way. Thanks to all my readers so far. PM me any questions. :D **


	4. The Cuff

_Previously On Engraved:_

"_Bella how much do you think it'll be?" She asked. I smiled at her and grabbed the money out of her hands and stuffed it back in her purse._

"_Let's go." I said, putting my arm around her shoulder and dragging her out._

"_Bella, what about the money?" She asked._

"_Let me handle all that, you just sit and enjoy the ride." _

_Grandma smiled at me and nodded agreeing with me._

* * *

"That one Bella, let's go to that store." Grandma pointed at a small little boutique and I nodded. We both crossed the one way street and entered the boutique.

It was small in its own way. The roof was designed to be little crooked, and the windows designed were just a drawing on the outside of the building. When we entered we were greeted my Sue.

"Sue" Grandma said, not surprised at all to see her standing behind the counter talking on the phone real fast. Sue looked up and smiled at us.

She hung up the phone and greeted us with warm hugs.

"Bella, Grandma it's nice to see you both. I'm guessing your looking for Renee's birthday present…"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked her.

"Charlie told me her birthday was coming up, and he needed help with what to give her." Sue smiled kindly at Grandma. And Grandma returned.

"Charlie is a good man." Grandma said after a little while. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you have in mind for her?" I asked grandma.

"I was thinking maybe a jewelry set…one of those with antique crystals." Grandma explained. I nodded; picturing that and Renee smile, the necklace went well with her. Before I could turn my head around the store to look for the perfect necklace, my eyes caught Sue's Cuff. It was faded silver, clutched around the wrist like wires.

But the thing that intrigued me was the fact that it looked like it was hurting her. She kept messing with it.

Sue noticed my eyes, and quickly let her Cuff go, and focused everywhere else besides my eyes. I walked away from her, and tried to focus on Renee's gift.

"Bella you okay?" Grandma asked. I looked at grandma she was looking at me really funny.

"No, I just spaced out for a minute." Grandma nodded and went back to looking at the vast collection of Necklaces Sue had.

I saw the perfect one. It was decorated with small blacks tone beads, and faint silver chain. It was perfect. (On Profile)

"I like it." Grandma said from behind me.

"I think it's perfect for her." I said to grandma. Sue nodded and picked it up. She chose a beautiful box that grandma and I agreed on. I took out my debit card and handed it to her. She swiped it and I couldn't help but stare at her Cuff, as she made the transaction.

She handed me back my card, and my hand accidentally brushed against her fingers, making her jolt back her hand and drop my card.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She started saying over and over again.

"Are you alright?" I asked her concerned. She nodded at me, and then handed me the card after picking it up. She handed me the receipt, keeping her hand a distant from mine.

Once we exited the store, grandma started planning for Renee's Birthday dinner. I kept thinking about the Cuff incident. Then my dreams, then the mate thing Carmen and Eleazar were talking about.

"Is something wrong Bella?" Grandma asked.

"No, I'm just thinking."

"Are you not happy here?" She asked me softly.

"It's not that grandma; it feels like I'm home when I'm here. I'm just thinking, really." Grandma smiled at me and we both got in our car. I drove to the house, grandma was quiet the whole way, and that comforted me. She understood I needed a space.

She may not know the reason, but she knew it wasn't something small that had got me thinking.

"Grandma, I'll be back. I'm going to go to Port Angeles to get something else for Renee that I saw this other day."

"Alright Bella, but be back before the sun goes down." She hugged me and went inside the house.

I don't know why, the Cuff had decided to appear in Port Angeles, but I had to go back and see if it would reappear.

When I got to the exact place I had reached last night I frowned. It all seemed like a dream, the Cuff wasn't there.

I expected my wrist to burn, but nothing happened. The store that the window belonged to was open.

I went in. It was a small little library.

The guy behind the counter looked up and smiled at me. He was in his later sixties probably.

"Looking for something dear?" He asked.

"Umm, yea, I was hoping you know if you saw a cuff around here?" I asked him softly. He looked at me first then out the window.

"I did see it. But it was in a young man's hand."

"When, when do you see it?" I asked him urgently.

"He came here yesterday morning, around this time. He looked around for a long time, and stood out side of my store for a long time. When it was time to close up this store I saw him standing there, walking up and down the street with a cuff in his hand." I was shocked. There actually was a mate for me.

"What did he look like?" The old man thought about this for a minute, and then out the store window.

"He was tall, maybe still in high school, looked young. Handsome young man, he looked like he was looking for someone important." I smiled at that, and thanked him for helping me. Whoever had my cuff, was my mate.

And I had to find him.

When I got home, I was surprised to see a yellow Porsche in the driveway.

I went in and was even more shocked to find Alice Cullen sitting on the sofa having coffee with grandma.

"Bella" She greeted me like we were childhood friends.

"Bella, Alice was here wondering if you would like to go shopping with her?" Grandma asked.

"It's alright if your tired, grandma showed me the present you bought for Renee, it's very pretty. I'm sure she'll love it." Alice then brought her hand up and tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear.

But the only thing I watched was the Cuff around her wrist. It looked as if it was glowing, just like Sue's. Then Alice clenched her fist and stood up quickly.

"Rosalie will be coming with us too, please tell me you want to come" She asked. She came face to face with me, standing in front of me. Her tiny frame seemed to be slightly shaking.

"I'd love to. Let me go change."

"No time for that. We leave now." She said going past me to her car. She motioned for me to hurry up. I nodded, I waved grandma bye and got in the passenger seat with Alice.

What was I thinking? I thought as Alice backed out the garage.

"Just trust me Bella." Alice said softly. I looked at her; she focused her eyes on the road. We stopped in front a very huge house. It was Modern Mansion with windows surrounding the house. House without privacy, is more like it. (On Profile)

"Come on." Alice said, quickly. She picked up her speed and instead of the knocking the grand front door she barged in.

And oh, boy.

What did I get my self into?

**  
Looked like half of the town was sitting in the living room of this house.

I looked at Alice, then at the faces of people in the room. The first one I spotted was Esme. She gave me a small smile. Next was Sue, who was sitting next to a unfamiliar male.

There was Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, and then more unfamiliar people. Rosalie Emmett, Jasper…then some more weird looking people. Almost all the females in their mid-adulthood had Cuff on their left hands.

"What's going on here?" I asked Alice, my voice sounded hushed and confused.

"Bella, we…"

"Alice let her sit down first." A male voice spoke up. I looked up to see the man next to Esme order Alice. Alice nodded and then motioned for me to sit down.

"Who are you?" I directed the question to the blonde male.

"Bella this is my husband, Carlisle. Carlisle this is Bella." Carlisle walked towards me and forwarded his hand for a shake.

I looked at his face, then back at his and shook his hand with caution. Esme gasped, out of no where and everyone looked at her.

"Esme are you alright?" Carlisle asked her.

"My cuff is choking me." She gasped out and sat down. Carlisle was at her side quickly. Everyone was, asking her questions, offering help and fanning her.

But soon as Carlisle go to her side, she blinked few times and just stared at her Cuff.

"Is it still burning?" Carlisle asked her.

"No it's not…it's like while you were touching her…" Esme said looking at me.

"I felt the same thing when I accidentally touched her." Sue explained. Everyone then looked at me, and I felt like I wanted to shrink.

"Bella, did you feel anything?" Carlisle asked me.

"Not when I touched you…" I mumbled.

"So you felt something when you accidentally touched Sue?"

"It felt like…it felt like a shock. Like…I don't really know how to explain it. Like the Cuff was…calling me…it wasn't painful for me at all." I tried explaining my self, but it was unnerving to have all of them stare at me.

"Bella, did you by any chance see a Cuff anywhere?" Carlisle asked. Should I tell them the truth or lie…lie…truth…truth equals answers.

Lie equals people mad at me.

Before I could answer the question, the front door opened to reveal a guy. He had dark honey hair, he was tall, and definitely had muscles. He looked up as he walked in and then his eyes took in everyone. He searched the crowd then his eyes met mine.

Beautiful emerald green, they reminded me of everything pure and perfect.

"Edward your home? Did you find her?" Esme asked urgently. Everyone was quiet waiting for Edward's answer.

"No, Esme I didn't." Edward looked down and sighed. Then he walked closer to me, his steps coming closer. My heart beat sped up. And then, just like the earlier nights in Port Angeles, my wrist started to burn. Edward suddenly stopped, and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out my Cuff.

Yes my cuff.

The silver one with the pacific blue colored stones decorated.

It glowed and to me it hummed with energy. I walked towards it unknowingly. There were gasps breaking the thick silence of the room.

Then again, as I came closer to Edward my eyes only focused on the Cuff. It started to glow more and more, and my wrist started to burn hotter and hotter. My throat felt dry and everything was black, and the only light was the Cuff. Once I was close enough o reach for the Cuff, Edward brought it up the Cuff, and then with his other hand grabbed my left hand and softly, caressed my wrist, sending cold sensation down my body.

He brought the Cuff closer and closer and my breathing picked up.

I looked up at to see his face to see he was staring at me. He looked at me with curiosity, and something else I couldn't quiet place.

I looked down at the Cuff; I slowly touched his hand that held the Cuff and made him quicken his haste into putting the Cuff on me. Edward came little closer to me, and then slowly placed the Cuff around my wrist.

Then he placed his hand around the Cuff and pressed it to my wrist. My wrist, felt like it was suffocating. Slowly the pain, trailed everywhere in my body, and breathing became harder. I was still holding on to Edward's hand and I squeezed it tight, as the pain increased. My heart contracted, and my head buzzed with pain. My legs wobbled and Edward wrapped his arms around me quickly.

He balanced me on his chest and then the worst of it started. The same burn that was around my wrist burned my entire body. I whimpered and slowly wrapped my arms around Edward.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading this story so far. Yes i will update my other story 'Superior to My Life' soon as i can, possibly this weekend. **

**R&R**

* * *

**I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time I'd seen him. He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way.**

Bella Swan, _Twilight_, Chapter 2, p.41

* * *

~ Suggestion are welcome anytime!


	5. The Fire

Recap:

_Then he placed his hand around the Cuff and pressed it to my wrist. My wrist, felt like it was suffocating. Slowly the pain, trailed everywhere in my body, and breathing became harder. I was still holding on to Edward's hand and I squeezed it tight, as the pain increased. My heart contracted, and my head buzzed with pain. My legs wobbled and Edward wrapped his arms around me quickly._

_He balanced me on his chest and then the worst of it started. The same burn that was around my wrist burned my entire body. I whimpered and slowly wrapped my arms around Edward._

"Edward, why don't you take her upstairs?" Someone said and Edward bend down slightly and putting one hand under back of my knees and the other around my shoulders.

He carried me bridal style up the stairs. The agonizing pain increased further in my body, causing me to whimper slightly. I felt something soft underneath me after few seconds and sighed when I felt cold fingers on my forehead.

"You're almost done." Edward whispered, his breath fanning over my face, his scent intoxicating me. I still had both of my arms around him; I clutched his shirt and bit my lips as the worst of it passed. Edward's hand smoothed over my face, removing any stranded hair that had accidentally flicked on my face.

"You're going to be fine." He whispered again. I wanted to believe him, and I slowly, eased my hands away from his body, keeping the pain away from my mind as it burned my body. I could feel Edward pulling away slightly, and I let my hands go free, and fall to my sides. The bed shifted, so I knew he was off the bed.

My eyes started to burn, and soon water trickled out the side of my face. Before I knew what was happening, I was seeing red, and then white, then red, then my vision finally settled to black.

Then I saw them: Carmen and Eleazar, my _parents._

"Congratulations Isa, you have officially become an adult witch." Carmen said hugging me. "Isa beware now, this omen comes with a dangerous consequences." Eleazar said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I found my mate, what do I do know?" I asked them.

"Now, you learn your nature. Witches are different in books then in reality. Learn to be patience and understanding; your mate will not like you being weak. He expects you to be strong and perfect. Be who you are born to be Isa. You will prosper this gift, I am sure of it." Eleazar said, kissing my forehead, within seconds they were gone, leaving me alone in the darkness.

I tried to blink few times, tried to open my eyes.

I was alone in the room. I stood up from the bed, and tried to clear my head.

_Strong and perfect_

How can I be that, when I'm completely clueless to what I am? When I don't know what being a witch really entails.

The door opened and Edward came in. He looked me up and down few times then smiled a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Like I need answers." I replied truthfully. He nodded in understanding and came closer to me. For some reason, my body hummed in agreement. Edward looked down at the direction of my wrist and smiled. I looked at my wrist. My Cuff was set in place, joined with my skin, with my emotions, and my mate. It glowed.

Edward sat down on the bed, and patted the spot next to him. I sat down then looked up at his face. His features gave me some kind of comfort.

"Alright, right now you need to know, you are vulnerable to outside threats." Edward said turning all serious. I nodded understanding him.

"To the _Shadows _you would smell like fresh meat. You need to train; your powers need to be developed. But before you do that, you need to know…"

He stopped in his track when we heard the door rapidly being knocked.

Esme came in the room and smiled at us.

"Bella you must be hungry, Edward bring Bella down to eat after you're done with the rules." She left as soon as she came. Her scent, like rough dry leaves made its way to me and I inhaled it.

"You'll smell the same scent for both Esme and Carlisle." Edward explained and I nodded.

"Even you have a unique scent, but you don't know it."

"What is it?" I asked him curious. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes, "That's not important at the moment." I nodded, Eleazar words coming back to me _patience and understanding_

"You can't tell anyone non-mystic about our existent. After dinner, you will have to pledge to our clan. Please try not to embarrass your self during dinner. My family and few elders will be there." Edward quickly stood up and pulled me up with him. He held my hand all the way down the stairs, to the dining room.

Edward pulled out a chair for me, and I sat down thanking him with only my silent words. He nodded as if understanding me and sat down in the chair right of mine. Esme came in with food, giving me time to look around the table. The people that were here were nowhere to be seen. There was Carlisle sitting at the head of the table. Alice sitting next to Jasper, Emmett sat next to Edward and Rosalie on the other side of the table.

Everyone was quiet. Esme served the food to everyone and finally sat down.

"Welcome to the family Bella." Carlisle spoke up. Everyone looked at me, like I was an unexplainable alien. Life never seemed more difficult.

The food was delicious; the _people_ on the other hand were really obnoxious. Edward on the right of me completely ignored me. For some reason I hated that. I didn't know how to start a conversation, so I just waited for someone to say something.

And thanks to Carlisle it happened.

"Bella you're not hungry?" Not the question I wanted to answer.

"Umm…not really" I said looking at the plate of food. It was delicious, but my stomach wasn't cooperating with me. After Desserts I helped Esme with the dishes, but as I placed the plates in the sink and stepped back I felt odd.

Like something was stabbing me in the chest.

My body froze in response and I clutched the counter for support. Esme was saying something about the new décor of her new kitchen. My head started to swirl with heavy air and I clenched my thoughts to let the pain pass. But before I knew I was about to fall, Edward came out of nowhere and grabbed me by the waist.

"Bella are you alright?" He asked.

"I…I think so." I said, in a small whisper. But something in me started stabbing, something really was bothering me, and I didn't know what it was.

"Just take deep breaths, you'll be fine." Edward said pulling me to my feet; he secured me by placing both of his arms on either side of my hips and looking at my face for any sign of discomfort.

"Is she alright?" Carlisle asked coming by my side, and inspecting my wrist with the cuff on it.

"It's hot." Edward stated simply, like he knew exactly what was happening.

"We need to leave now; the great fire has been delayed for too long." One of the elders named Marcus said. Edward nodded and pulled me out of the house and into his car. I honestly didn't like being pushed around like a fragile doll, but somewhere inside of me it didn't matter. I had to face what I was destined to face before my parents died. It was time to discover who I really was.

"What's the great fire?" I asked Edward. Edward took a swift left turn, and few cars followed behind us, but he didn't answer the question till he parked the car next to a trail.

"It was first lighted when our ancestors first reached La Push, earlier it was known as _bendith_, and it's Welsh for 'blessing'." Edward placed his hand around my waist, and made sure my Cuff was between us, and not in sight. The other cars parked behind us and I heard doors slam shut, but no one approached us.

"The great fire signifies our strength as a coven, a witch named, Samara sacrificed herself to protect the land. The great fire engulfed her, and made her one with the land. Even today Samara resides in the fire. It is said that the elders are able to see her." Edward stopped once we reached the beach and I just stared. There not too far from the shoreline was the great fire. When they said great, I didn't expect it to be this huge. It was like a gigantic version of a campfire.

"Why is it so close to the water?" I looked up at Edward; he looked at the fire and smiled,

"The water nymphs and Samara have a deal, there is an invisible line drawn that protects the fire."  
"The water nymphs?"

"Ask all of that later, for now everyone is here." I looked around and nodded, I understood, and I would be asking him everything later. Everyone surrounded the Fire, and Edward pulled me forward with him. Aro came forward and Edward placed my hand in Aro's. Aro's hand was cold, and seemed weightless. He smiled at me, his coal colored eyes not agreeing with him though.

"You'll have to walk _into_ the fire, and pray that Samara will not burn you and accept you as one of us. Pledge to this clan, say that you will protect this clan with your life, as it should always be." I think I stopped listening to him after he said walk into the fire. Did he really mean walk _in_ the fire. I looked at Edward, and he nodded. Maybe this was all some kind of joke; you know different type of ragging. I was scared shitless. I walked toward the fire, and looked at it. The flames looked angry. The heat that radiated off the fire burned my skin. As I walked closer to it, I felt drowned in by it.

The fire lured me in, my body felt as if it was intoxicated by the intensity of the fire. It was a like a drug, addicting and dangerous. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to the fire practically dragged me into itself. The Cuff hummed in agreement to the fire. All of a sudden the cuff felt cool against my skin. As I reached the death of the fire, I saw her. She was beautiful. Her hair was coal like black, long to her hips and all naturally curly. Her eyes wide and almond shaped with the tint of green: the shade that was the richest grass, the shade of the healthy tree. Her figure was long and slim, curves in all the right places, she wore a long gown. A white gown.

She seemed to be glowing.

"Finally I get to meet the Dark Daughter." She said coming closer to me. The fire around me blazed, even wilder. "I am ecstatic to see you." She continued. She reached out for my cuff, and brought my hand up to view.

"My, my, this is a beautiful cuff; you'll be strong and terrifying alright!" She twirled in her dress, making her seem like a princess of the old times.

"You are just like Eleazar, quiet and wise. I can see him in you. You have my blessing." She said running her fingers over the Cuff. The cuff glowed, my eyes went wide as she transformed from a princess to a demon right in front of my eyes. Her hair flowed back, and colored red. Her eyes turned red, her dress changed colors from white to black.

She attacked me.

She lunged herself at me.

"BRWYDR!" She yelled as she punched me in the stomach. She raised her hand up and in front of my face; her fingernails grew into sharp claws. I quickly pushed her off and told her to stop. (A/N: That weird word is Welsh for _Battle_)

"Stop!" I said running away from her crazy self.

"Battle!" She screeched louder. My eyes grew wide as her word finally sank in my head. Battle! That is what my pledge intended. I had to defeat her. This creature that she had became, I had to destroy it. I fisted my hands and focused my energy in finding my strength.

"_Use your powers!" _Someone's voice echoed in my hand. It took me few seconds to grasp it was my father. Thank you Eleazar. I spread my hands out then brought it in front of me and faced my palms outward towards her, and released the energy. White light formed out of my hands and it hit the creature that Samara had become. Samara's eyes widened and it took her only a second to recover and attack me again. This time I was prepared to fight.

I dodged her lunge, and ran to the middle of the fire. I once again used the same white light to attack her but this time she dodged the attack and flew right at me. She knocked me to the ground and I used the same white light out of palms to push her off. I then focused on my vision, and waited for her to make her next move. As she stepped towards me carefully, I squatted down quickly and sank my power into the ground, the ground beneath her started shaking and as Samara was pulled into the earth I focused my powers on trying to defeat her. The fire surrounding us grew wild, its flames going everywhere.

Samara didn't say a word as she sunk into the ground. I stepped away from the broken earth and turned to step away. But before I could something stabbed me in the back. I learned to look at Samara smiling cruelly at me. Her nails puncture's my skin, causing me to gasp out of surprise. My eyes widened in anger, my body recoiled into its fighting position, and before I knew what I was doing I had Samara under me with my claws out ready to crave a mess out of her. I sunk my claws into her heart and closed my eyes. As I repeated the purification spell in my head, she slowly changed into the Samara that had stood before me in a white dress.

I stepped back taking my claws out of her skin and stepping away from her, still in a battle position ready to pounce if she gave me the reason.

"Well done, young witch." She smiled at me. Her Green eyes glowing brighter then the fire, which had calmed. "If some had the chance they would have killed me, but you have done a marvelous think my using that spell."

"Thank you." I mumbled shyly, even though I had no idea why I had said what I had said.

"You may not know this, but you have guardians, that will help you if you need it. They will be watching you. Be careful and trust no one but your mate. He is the only one that can watch your back and not stab you."

I nodded in understanding.

"You now belong to this clan. You cannot tell this secret to the mortals whom you call your family Isabella. This a dangerous situation you are in, choose your moves wisely little lady." She came closer to me and once again took my wrist in her hand. The Cuff's gem glowed bright in her hands.

"Watch your step!" She said before releasing my hand. I felt this odd push away from her. Before I knew what had happened my body was thrown back literally out of the fire. I quickly controlled the push around me and landed softly on the ground with both my foot in the sand that surrounded the fire. I looked up at the wild fire; the flames were soft, like a beautiful painting.

"Bella!" Edward came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up to a standing position.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I looked at him, then again at the fire before nodding.

"I need to get home." I murmured to him. "Renee must be worried." Edward looked at Carlisle, and then at Aro. Edward released me and I looked behind him to see Aro approaching us.

"Isabella, you made it alive."

"You could have warned me about what I was going to face in there!" I snapped at him. Aro looked a little taken back.

"What are you talking about child; everyone knows what happens once you face Samara." Aro said looking up at Edward. Edward shook his head.

"I never mentioned it to her, I thought you would Aro." Edward said back guilty.

"Doesn't matter, I need to get home." I said interrupting them.

"You can't go now Isabella, you just pledged to our clan." Aro spoke up.

"And I respect that but you're forgetting I wasn't raised my witches, my mother will be worried sick about me. I need to get home." I said walking away from everyone. There were few witches I had recognized still standing in the same spot as before. I briefly wondered how long I was fighting Samara.

"I'll drop you off." I nodded as Edward came forward and held my hand as he led me out of the crowd of witched and into the forest towards his car. He didn't speak; the silence was filled with cricket's chirping, and owl's hoots. I think I heard a wolf howl in the distance. Edward didn't slow his walk at all as we walked to his car. Edward opened the car door for me and I got in. Edward shut the door behind me and jogged over to the driver's side.

"How was the fight?" Edward asked once we hit the road.

"Unexpected." I replied. Edward didn't say anything back after that.

"You live at Marie Swan's house right?" Edward asked after few minutes.

I nodded, and then spoke up, "Yes"

"I think you should severe ties with the humans." Edward said as he parked his car in Grandma's driveway.

"Well then its good that I didn't ask what you think, now did I?" I snapped. I was pissed. Samara's claws were burned into my back, and they burned like hell.

"Is everything alright? What did Samara say?" Edward asked urgently ignoring my anger.

"Nothing that is important enough." I told him with a glare. I motioned to leave but Edward grabbed my cuffed hand and pulled me back. I looked at him. His eyes were green, just like Samara's. Edward was beautiful; I think he knew that though.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good Isabella. We're not going to baby-sit you, so if you choose to stay with you human family, know that you will be endangering them as well as your self. If you want to play stubborn, I am fine with it, but I won't be the one bearing the consequences." Edward said through his teeth. He was angry, I could see that, but I detected concern lacing his voice. I snatched my hand back and exited the car. I was fuming, not because of Edward but because he was right.

Renee and Grandma were in the kitchen baking. Renee was joking about the cake burning and turning into a piece of coal. Grandma just laughed at her and mixed something in a bowl.

"Bella!" Renee gushed as she saw me.

"Mom told me you were at the Cullen's. Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yea, loads of fun." I said sarcastically. I don't think she caught it though, but she flung herself at me and screeched in happiness.

"I'm so happy you made friends before school starting. Now I bet it won't be so awkward the first day."

I stared at Renee. She was somewhat right. As I went to bed that night I thought about Edward's warning. He was right, and I was scared. I was endangering the very people that had protected me from the start. I hated him.

* * *

Yes I will have the next update ready next Friday! Be sure to Review my lovely readers.

* * *

"I'd had more than my fair share of near-death experiences; it wasn't something you ever really got used to."

Bella Swan, Breaking Dawn, Book One Preface, p.1


	6. Effects

Previously on Engraved:

_"I'm so happy you made friends before school starting. Now I bet it won't be so awkward the first day."_

_I stared at Renee. She was somewhat right. As I went to bed that night I thought about Edward's warning. He was right, and I was scared. I was endangering the very people that had protected me from the start. I hated him._

* * *

Chapter 6: Effects

"Have a good first day dear." Mrs. Cope said looking at her through her thick rimmed glasses.

The first day of school, it's never the same for everyone. Some are anxious, others are worried, but few are happy. Experiences vary by people, attitude, and decisions. My decision was to avoid Alice, Edward and other witches that attended Forks High School.

I had given the Cuff a thought and then that was it. I pushed the rest out of my mind. Thank God, Edward had not tried to talk to me after our encounter that night, because honestly I was not prepared for it.

I stared at my schedule for what felt like an eternity then finally blinked and got back to reality. People were thankfully not paying me that much attention and weren't approaching me to talk and I was glad.

"Welcome to Forks High School" The teacher greeted me after I handed her my schedule. I sat down at the back of the class and waited for the bell to ring signaling the start of class. I took out my notebook from my bag and placed it on my desk and looked up. I wished I hadn't. Just as I looked up Edward Cullen walked through the door alongside his sister Alice.

I ignored them.

Someone tried to talk to me in each class, I ignored them and in turn they ignored me. I was going to keep things this way. I didn't need friends. Not anymore that is.

I sat down at lunch at a table by the back door and ignored the stares by taking out a book and pretending to read.

I couldn't even analyze by life without this awkward pain inside of my chest.

Between the end and the beginning, I started to see the blurs and shades of gray. Nothing was the same; nothing could have been the same. The same nightmares peered at nights and to top of everything I was seeing shadows everywhere I went. I was scared, but never did I let anyone see that.

Grandma knew something was up, but she never commented, she and Renee shared looks I didn't miss. I was scared. The two most important people in my life could be hurt because of me. So I started to make a plan. I was simply going to drift away, so much that they won't notice my presence. I was scared. What if everything fell apart before I graduated high school? I had to hold on to this one hope for almost eight months.

I needed to disappear not just from this town, but from Renee and grandmothers mind. It was a hopeless attempt to save them, but I didn't want to admit it. I saw him at lunch after my third class and looked away. Mu cuff tingles and my stomach clenched sending waves of heat throughout my body. I felt like I couldn't shake away this tension that surrounded me. From the corner of my eye, I saw him stand up from his table and make his way towards me. My cuff burned with fury. Of what?

I had no idea.

I felt his hand brush on my shoulder before he passed by and walked out of the back door of the cafeteria.

I sighed and looked at the table where he sat; they were all staring at me. They were witches and wizards. Alice was one of them. She looked away when I met her gaze and she lowered her eyes and turn to stare at her food. I noticed how different they were from the rest of the students in the cafeteria.

I closed the book and stood up I grabbed my bag and walked outside through he back door. I saw him standing near a tree that stood at the side of the school. I walked towards him and then stopped when I noticed that he had his fists clenched, his jaw was set in place and his eyes were burning with anger.

He didn't speak, and I remained silent. Why had he called me here?

"Are you going to stop this now?" He asked with malice in his words. I looked at him confused.

"Stop what?" I asked him honestly. But I may have inkling to what he was referring to.

"You are endangering everyone Isabella." He said walking towards me. I took a step back and before I could take another he grabbed my hand pulled me towards him. I wanted to be afraid, I wanted to feel some dread but the only thing I felt was _him._ Edward's thumb circled around my Cuff and it strangely calmed me down. My mind fogged up and I let Edward hold me.

He leaned his face towards me and softly placed his cheek next to mine. I felt his warmth sink into me, my legs felt like jell-o. Edward's other hand wrapped around my waist and held me up.

"Let me go." I managed to say after I heard the bell ring.

"Not till I get the answer I want." He answered back glaring at me. He brought my Cuffed hand between us and raised the Cuff to his eye level. He looked at it as if he was inspecting the jewels on the Cuff to see if they were real or not.

The aquamarine jewels on my cuff seemed to glow and Edward noticed it to. I looked up to see him staring at me.

"Well?" He spoke. I didn't have a response ready and I didn't think I would anytime soon. So I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Help me" It was a mere whisper, but I knew he heard it because he tightened his grip around my wrist and pulled me closer.

"I know you have a plan." He murmured. I looked up to meet his eyes; his green eyes were staring dead at me. He said nothing else. He leaned towards me and kissed my forehead. My skin tingled where his lips touched me.

"We'll talk after school. Go to class." He said releasing her hand and her waist. I moved away from him and nodded before walking away. My cuff burned, with rage as I walked in the building. Now I knew why. The cuff was connected to emotions that controlled my heart. I hated him and I was definitely scared.

I was late to class and not really interested in what the teacher had to say. I stared out the window waiting for the bell to ring. School didn't hold the importance for me as it did few years ago, maybe because now I have no idea where I'm going.

The next class, I had with Alice. She sat next to me and smiled. I glared at her and she looked away, but a smile still played on her lips.

"You know, you should make this easy on yourself Bella." She said without looking at me. She was pretending to take notes. I almost wanted to talk back. But I was not going to dirty my mouth by calling her every bad name in my dictionary.

"At least try getting use to your powers." She continued. "Do some training, Jasper is willing to help if y-"

"Shut up!" I hissed at her. She cowered back a little before smirking.

"First step is acceptance." She went on and on about being a witch. I tried my hardest not to punch her square in the face and walk out of this classroom. I had to remain calm, for god sake I needed the bell to ring soon!

Soon as the bell rang I was out of my seat and out of the school and walking straight to my car. I saw Edward walking to his car calmly as he could with a chirping pixie by his side. Edward stopped once he opened the driver's side door of his car and turned to look at me in my car. He motioned for me to follow him and I gave a strict nod in response.

I followed Edward to his house, he was driving slowly, and I had the urge to honk at him but refrained because I got a call from Renee.

"Yes Renee?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road.

"Bella, I'm going to California tonight for a friend's wedding and grandma's coming along as well. Will you be alright home alone till next week?" She asked. Honestly I couldn't have been more relieved.

"That's fine Renee, you and grandma Swan have fun, okay?"

"You sure?" She asked again.

"Positive, I really like this school Renee." I lied.

"Oh! Forgot to ask, how was your first day?" She asked.

"Amazing, met a lot of people." I knew Renee would never catch my lies, she never did.

"Okay then, are you on your way home sweetheart?" She asked

"I'm going to stay at a friend's house for while then I'm coming home." I informed her.

"Oh okay then, have fun!" She hung up and I sighed. Paying more attention to my surrounding. We had taken three turned two rights and one left. The curves winded around the road almost like a serpent's trail. When we finally reached the Cullen manor, I parked on the road and got out. I saw Alice walk into the house with her shoulders slumped and turned to look at Edward who looked angry. He walked behind me as I entered the house.

"Hello Bella" Esme greeted me. She was sitting on the couch with a book on her lap. Carlisle was nowhere to be seen.

"Esme" I acknowledged her presence. I walked up the stairs and then stopped. I couldn't remember which room was Edward's.

"The last door" I heard him say from behind me. I nodded and walked to the last door and gently turned the knob and pushed open the door. His room was exactly as I had remembered it. I slowly walked towards the glass wall and stared out. I felt him approach me and immediately stilled. He placed his one of his hands around my stomach. With his other hand he moved my hair to one side of my shoulder and gently placed his chin on my shoulder. He then wrapped his other hand around my stomach.

"Relax." He breathed. The warmth from his skin sank into my skin making me shiver. I brought my hand to place it on top of his and breathed a sigh of relief when I felt the Cuff cool against my skin.

"Feeling better?" He asked. I nodded and leaned into his embrace. We may have stayed in that position for hours, minutes, or perhaps just seconds but it felt like heaven. Warmth and comfort surrounded us and we both embraced it. Edward loosened his grip on me and I started to protest but was cut off by the door to his room being yanked open.

"Edward!" Emmett came in the room and took in the couple and shrugged and walked in.

"Hello Bella!" He greeted the mate of his brother as if he was greeting an old friend.

"Any reason for barging in?" Edward asked grabbing my hand and started to rub soothing circles around my cuff. I looked at Emmett and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Yes actually. Esme wanted to ask if Bella wanted anything to eat" Emmett said looking at me. "She made pasta and chocolate chips cookies are in the oven right now." Emmett said wiggling his eye brows. I smiled, Emmett was too cute to resist.

"That sounds delicious; I'll be down in few minutes." I answered. I looked at Edward to see him looking at me. He had a frown on his face, for some uncertain reasons. Edward looked at Emmett and motioned him to leave.

"Alrighty then, see you downstairs." Emmett said and left. Edward shut the door soon as Emmett left. He walked towards me with that same frown on his face. He grabbed my cuff and looked at it.

"Is something the matter?" I asked him cautiously. Edward was still staring at me with unusual expression.

"Did you know you were adopted?" He asked slowly. I looked at him confused, but nodded anyways.

"I know all of this is going to be hard for you, since you weren't taught to live like us. I really need you to try and embrace this change." He said searching my eyes for agreement. I pulled away from him and turned to look at the window.

"I don't want Renee or Grandma Swan involved in any of this. I will try my very best to acknowledge my roots but I'm saying this beforehand, there is no way I'll be a perfect witch…or a _mate_." I gulped my sad thoughts down my throat and turned to look at him. He walked towards me and nodded.

"Is that what's holding you back?" He asked. "The fact that you already told yourself you'll never be perfect. I can understand that nothing will be easy for you, but you'll have to understand that nothing comes easy." He placed both of his hands on my hips and looked down at me with a small smile.

"I'll be here to help, anytime you need it." I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. He slid his hands around my waist and brought my body closer to his.

"Thank you." I murmured as we broke apart. He nodded and pulled me towards his bed. His back was to the head boards while I was almost in the middle of the bed.

"The elders were trying to find out about your past." He said, getting down to business. I tucked my legs under me and got comfortable.

"Did they find anything?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Nothing that could lead us to your past, they told Carlisle, my dad, to talk to you and see if you know anything." He said. I looked away. Was I allowed to tell them of my parents?

"We need to see how you came into lives of humans and if your parents are dead - what killed them?" He said slowly. His voice was soft like cotton. His light pink lips moved in perfect synchrony when he talked, it was addicting being this close to him. I unknowingly leaned into him and laid my head down on his shoulder. He stilled his talking for few seconds before sneaking his hand around me and pulling me closer.

"If you can't talk to Carlisle, you can always tell me…whatever it is that you're hiding." He said the last part in a lower voice then his other words. I lifted my head to look him into his eyes.

"What makes you think, that I am hiding something?" I asked him with a look of confusion. He shrugged.

"Just a feeling. I am your _mate_ afterwards." He said kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of his lips on my skin calm my nerves. He pulled away after few seconds and his hold on my waist tightened. I shifted so I was closer to him and his warm body, untucking my legs from under me and leaning into his upper body. My head rested on his shoulder and my arms were in my lap lamely.

I turned up to look at him; his head was inclined to rest on the headboard. I noticed that the little prickling on my wrist under my cuff was increasing. I almost wanted to place my hand under cold water and wish the pain would go away. It was odd and unfamiliar. I looked at the Cuff and noticed the gems were glowing. I gasped and Edward immediately sat up. He followed my gaze to my cuff and sighed. He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of my cuff.

"Is it hurting you?" He asked softly. I almost nodded. But my head was fogged up and I felt dizzy.

"I don't feel so good." I murmured. Edward's eyes widened and he nodded. He gently laid me down on the bed and moved my hair away from my face. He kept his hold on my cuffed hand.

"Feeling dizzy?" He asked. I nodded and closed my eyes. Flashes of red and white invaded my vision and I opened my eyes to see Edward still looking at me.

"Take deep breaths," He ordered. "And think of everything good, and important to you." I did just that. I took in a deep breath and focused on my life. I thought of my friends, my childhood, my boyfriends, Renee, Grandma Swan, my birthdays, school days then finally my dreams. I opened my eyes to see Edward next to me. He was still holding my hand and rubbing soothing circles. I looked into his green eyes and thought of all my memories that I would need to forget and try to fit into his life.

Edward touched my cheek softly; he smiled when he saw my eyes open.

"You're vision might be unfocused." Edward commented. He didn't look worried, just relieved I was awake. I slowly got up from my sleeping position.

"What just happened?" I asked him. Edward's brow furrowed in confusion then he sighed and let go of my hand. He got up from the bed and walked around to his shelf that was full of books. He pulled out a thick book with a worn out brown cover.

"Remember how I told you nothing is easy, you need to understand the depth of it all. This book may have all the answers you seek, but will also make you question everything that you will learn." He handed me the book and sat back down the bed.

"How's your head?" he asked running the back of his fingers on my forehead. I let out a breath of frustration and sunk back into the bed. I think Edward almost laughed.

"I hate this! Why can't I have been normal and have parents and be lucky enough to be raised by them? I don't want secrets, or mysteries, I don't want to have to read a ancient book to know what I should know if I'm going to end up questioning all that I know. Just tell me why I'm feeling like this!" I asked Edward with a raise in my tone. Edward cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic" He said and then did something that completely surprised me. He propped himself on top of me. And pinned my hands above my head.

His warm breath fanned over my face as he spoke, "What do you think it was?" He asked running his nose along my jaw line. My Cuff started to cool off, but it tightened his grip on my wrist making me squirm.

"What do you mean?" I asked him trying to snatch my hands away from his grip. His lips traced my hairline.

"Can you tell me why you're hearts racing as if you've just finished running a marathon, or why the Cuff is practically chocking your wrist?" Edward asked innocently. I considered his questions; it never seemed to happen unless I was with him. I looked into his eyes and stopped squirming. His emerald eyes looked at me with hooded vision.

"No." I answered. Edward chuckled softly and kissed my forehead, then let his lips linger down my nose and hovered over my lips. He made no move to end my frustration, so I slightly reached up and captured his lips. Edward slid one of his hands behind my neck and pulled me closer as he teased my lips.

I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He settled his body between my legs and deepened our kiss. Involuntarily I hitched my legs around his waist and pulled him even closer to me. Edward pulled back, after few minutes and I frowned.

"You need to eat." He murmured and pulled me up with him. I fixed my clothes and ran my fingers through my hair. I glared at Edward's retreating form out of the door. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. Now I have no idea if I regret my decision to commit myself to this, or do I secretly enjoy the thrill of being part of the society with Edward.

I could still feel the lingering effects of his lips on mine and I wanted to go out there and drag him back here and have my way with him. I made sure I was presentable before I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Stupid Irresistible Wizard!

* * *

**Aren't we past all the evasions now?**

Edward Cullen, _Twilight_, Chapter 9, p.181

* * *

Thank you Folks, for sticking for so long. Please Review any suggestions or comments.


End file.
